


When The Earth Loved The Moon

by No_Sheet_Superlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Earth - Freeform, The Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Sheet_Superlock/pseuds/No_Sheet_Superlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the Earth. Cas is the Moon. Everyone thinks that the Moon needs the Earth more than it needs him. Is it true?</p>
<p>A short bizarre ficlet which will make you go "aww"<br/><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Earth Loved The Moon

 

Dean Winchester is much like the Earth  
A little rough and unbelievably tough  
Yes, he has problems but he covers them well  
He wouldn't want anyone to know  
That he had seen Hell

Dean Winchester looks like the Earth  
Beautifully feminine and with green eyes  
They're not dim  
Yes he may be pretty yet you can also tell  
He has seen some things  
To make you feel ill

...

Dean Winchester is the Earth

  
Castiel, angel of The Lord, is much like the Moon  
Slightly distant and emanating wisdom  
You can see his scars  
From being disloyal  
For Castiel is hardly royal  
The Moon is devoted and a little bit obsessed  
With the Earth  
Despite all it's mess

Castiel, angel of The Lord, looks like the Moon  
You can tell, to this world,  
He is hardly new  
You can easily read it in his eyes of blue  
He is beautiful in his own strange way  
And never is there a day,  
When he should look away  
From his Earth because without it  
His life has no worth

...

Castiel, angel of The Lord, is the Moon

 

The Earth's vision slowly returned. For twelve hours he had sealed his eyes tightly shut, as the sun was too bright for him to look at. Now it's heat gave his back a glowing warmth. He blinked a little nervously until his friend became clear and he could make out his craters.  
Dean smiled a weak smile. Castiel just watched him closely; almost as intensely as the Sun had.

The other planets has never spoken to Dean before. He had been circling the sun in silence. That was, until the Moon has crashed into him so long ago. Other meteors that had hit him over the thousands of years had always hurtled away immediately. But Castiel was so drawn to Dean he stayed. Although not much conversation ever passed between them, they just knew. They knew they should be together.  
This agreement was mutual and never officially agreed. It just kind of happened.

The Moon was Dean's protector and saviour.  
Castiel gave off a blue-white shimmer which made Dean happy. Of course the Moon wasn't meant to stay around Dean, he was meant to have knocked him and left. Much like every other meteor. Castiel however had just been completely taken aback at the Earth's beauty. He got caught up in Dean's smile.  
To him Dean was how a planet should look. Not pure and untouched but with life and humanity. The Moon knew that he had formed a long time ago and it had taken many years to become this beautiful. Castiel just wanted to cherish that.

Castiel was barely memorable. He was small and unimportant, covered in scars. The scars to show the world that he disobeyed. Consequently, the Moon couldn't believe that Dean could love him. But he did. Dean realised what the Moon had given up for him. He never spoke of his gratitude though.  
When Dean was sleeping, facing away from Castiel and to the Sun, he knew Cas would be looking over him. Rarely blinking or taking the time to glance away. The Moon always stayed in Dean's shadow but would sometimes be seen during Earth's daytime.  
Waking up to know that the one he adored would be there, kept the Earth spinning. No, he never spun because of the Sun- always the Moon.

 

 

 

 

Take some time now.

 

Picture Castiel, angel of The Lord, as the Moon. See those marks of shame he carries. See the admiration he has for the Earth. Look upon as his blue orbs brighten. Dean's green ones groggily open.

Just shut your eyes and see it.

 

The surface of the Earth is always moving. All the life and confusion often wears Dean thin. He can be grumpy with Cas just because of exhaustion. But the Moon doesn't mind.  
Only a couple of humans had ever gone to see Cas. He didn't understand why they had so much curiosity with him when Dean was so beautiful. At least when they were on him they to could admire Castiel's view of their home.

Castiel's gaze was quite set and determined. Only ever softening when Dean would refrain from his complaining to be quiet. He could sometimes be a little too egotistical.

Earth was always quieter upon the surface during the night hours. As Dean slept in the Sun's light they would all awake. The cool quiet below meant that Dean wasn't distracted by them all. He could focus on Cas. They merely gazed at each other that time. That turn. Becoming lost in each other's eyes. Sappy really. But those few moments of direct facing were what kept Dean turning.

Now however the Earth was moving towards the sunlight once more. This was the moment Dean hated the most, saying farewell and goodnight to Castiel.  
If the Moon could have placed a kiss on the Earth's forehead he would have. Just to reassure him soon they could see each other again. Instead he gave a sad little smile.

Dean wished he could change his direction of rotation in order to stay longer. However he knew this was impossible. Sadness spread through him, right to his molten core.  
"Bye Cas." Dean's lips mouthed without sound as his eyes strained to get one last look at the Moon. The burning heat of the Sun touched his eyeball and he knew he shouldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Tears of pain streamed. But pain from the Sun it was not. It was really having to leave Castiel, even though it was only a few hours.

The Moon gave a singular steady blink of farewell and blew gently upon him to calm him. The slow steady breath made Dean's tides move in and out. Dean was falling into a slumber feeling the heat of the Sun hit most of his face. He felt the intense watch of Castiel on his back more so. He had his protector.

Everyone in the galaxy looked on and understood the profound bond between the Earth and the Moon. They couldn't deny they were jealous. It was a peaceful sene in a universe of constant turmoil.

Some people think that the Moon is the one who relies on the Earth for guidance and support. In fact it is the other way around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end of this very 'so sweet it burns your teeth' fic then I applaud you. Thanks so much this is my first fic I've posted online. Now go read some hardcore angst <3


End file.
